Taken in by Darkness
by internallybrokendown
Summary: Stalker need I say more, but what do they want with Naruto? And how far are they willing to go to get him?
1. Missing something

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would be with Itachi. Sakura would be with Rock Lee. And Gaara with Naruto, so please be patient and pray for a miracle.

Also, this is my second story, so be patient with up-dates, generous with reviews, and you shall be rewarded.

**Taken in by darkness (and don't steal the tittle, it's mine)**

(Naruto POV (for now))

I walk around town nervously. I can feel it. Like someone's watching me. At first I just ignored it. I mean, come on, the idea that someone was watching me, it just seemed to...stupid. But I've felt this way for over two weeks now, and it's just getting more intense. I'm practically afraid to take off my own clothes in my own apartment now. I can feel eyes on the back of my head, and it was easy to say I was being paranoid, but only for the first week. Now I just **know** someone's watching me, waiting. I don't know if I should feel threatened, I mean if they haven't made a move yet...Maybe they're waiting for me to let my guard down. Or maybe it's just some dumb kid playing a trick. I gulped. No way was this a trick.

I shuttered. This...person, who ever was doing this, was serious. There were only rare moments where I felt I had privacy, not even when I slept did I feel completely alone.

I didn't even realize that I was increasing my pace. I was in a crowd, and I still felt singled out. I thought about telling Kakashi Sensai (not sure if that's spelled right) but what would I say. Besides, I can handle this on my own...right? I nodded to myself. But the more I nodded, the more nervous I grew. 'I gotta get outta here!' I ran, hard, all the way to my apartment.

(Normal POV)

Naruto burst into his room with such force, he nearly fell over. He slammed the door shut, locking up all the locks, and shutting all the blinds. "Ah,"he said, scratching the back of his head, "I'm acting stupid. There's nothing to be worried about." He chuckled lightly, letting it die before it got very far. "Well," he mused to himself, "No harm in checking the rest of the rooms, you know just to...be...safe." After checking the rest of the rooms, he laughed at himself. "I'm being such an idiot. No way anyone's gonna be in my apartment." Then he heard his stomach growl. "Hmmmm, didn't even realize I didn't have lunch today. Ah well, RAMEN TIME!" He scrummaged around his (very tiny(tiny tiny)) kitchen, which mainly did consist of ramen. However, today he found it completely empty. "Awww, man, I totally forgot to go shopping!" He crossed his arms sourly. "Great, just great!" So he grabbed his wallet and decided to run down there and back quickly. "It'll just take a second, "he muttered to himself. "Just a second, you can do this, nothing to worry about. You've fought tons of ninja's, why start worrying now." He grinned. "Yeah, this is cake." And he walked out.

"Naruto...," a figure grinned in the dark. It cocked it's head slightly. "Ramen," it muttered. 'Perhaps my Naruto is a bit...' "Huh." It stood proudly, ready and waiting to follow _his_ Naruto to the ends of the earth.

Naruto, whom got completely distracted, as always, by the obscenely large amounts of ramen, had failed to realize that as he was walking back, it was growing dark...and the streets were completely empty. "Awwww man, I can't believe it," he shouted happily. "All that ramen,...so...much...ramen." He sighed contentedly. "Yep, this is the life. Loads of ramen, and..." His head drooped. "Oh if only it didn't cost so much," he whined. "But it doesn't matter." He smiled widely. "Nothing can keep me down, Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage!" He shouted proudly, thrusting his fist up into the air.

He arrived at his apartment and clumsily fumbled with his keys. Holding his bag in one arm, and the other hand holding the keys, he entered the room, without paying much attention to what lay inside.

Naruto POV

I was facing the open door, trying to remove the key from the lock when I felt it. It sent shivers up my spine, and made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. So cold. I felt the bag slip out of my arm, and yet I was to numb to even notice. Someone was right behind me. Not a six inches, they were practically on top of me, nearly touching me.

I did however, manage to register that the bag I'd dropped, had **not **hit the floor. Why? Why had it not hit the floor? I knew the reason, but it seemed my mind was teasing me and wouldn't give me the answer.

They,...they were breathing harshly. Like the lungs were forced to give up the air, so it came out in rasps. I could feel the breaths on the back of my neck, and it still hadn't occurred to me why I hadn't bothered attacking them yet. I was...to scared to really. I could sense more than feel or hear them moving slowly, they're movements, going right over my head.

The bag I'd dropped, was held next to my right hip, by a pale arm. "Missing something?"


	2. So be it

**Yes, hello. Well I don't normally do this, in fact I've never done this before (not writing a story, I mean the thing I'm _about_ to do) But I want to thank everyone's who's reviewed me, but especially Emerald Twin Blade, who has been very supportive of me. And so I dedicate this chapter to Emerald Twin Blade, thanks for letting me know how you felt.**

(Continuing in Naruto's POV)

I gulped, not answering his question, and trying to choke back the instinct to run. I really should've run.

(Other Character's POV) 

I couldn't help staring at him. He looked so helpless. My eyebrows wrinkling in confusion. I had never seen Naruto this,...helpless before, he actually seemed to fear me a bit. This thought sent an odd jolt of satisfaction threw my body at this thought. Was this why I had become so obsessed with him over the months? To prove in some way that he to was like the rest of them? Or perhaps to prove that I was indeed stronger than he was? Did scaring him prove this? 'No,' I told myself. He was **not** like the others, and wether I wanted to prove myself stronger than him did not entail my having such odd dreams about him in the first place.

I began to slip back into reality (if I was ever in it) and noticed that I had left Naruto in a sort of panicked state; he had no idea what I was doing, and had yet to make a move. I smirked lightly. Was that sweat running down the back of his neck? I chucked lowly, and stepped toward him. He tensed but still did not move. His entire body had stiffened and it made me rather turned on to see the effect I had on him. I could feel his heart beat faster as I lowered my head to lick at the back of his neck.

Panicked, he jumped away from me, knocking all contents of his bag onto the floor. He spun to face me, and wether it was because he never suspected it was me, or there was still a sadistic look on my face from having just enjoying torturing him, he looked like his eyes would bulge out of his skull and his mouth was left gaping.

"Gaara," he whispered in disbelief. Maybe it was the way he said it, or just the fact that _he_ was saying it, I felt myself harden. I licked my lips. Tasty. He was tasty, and I wanted more.

(Naruto's POV)

There he stood. Looming over me like a cat to a mouse. Gaara. I couldn't even begin...But the way he was staring at me. He looked like he was about to kill me. That look in his eyes, he want's something. But there was something in his eyes that held more than for a lust of blood, and I wasn't entirely sure if I should fear it or not. I knew I was hesitating, but what else was I going to do? Attack him? For what? Licking me?! That may have been how I used to work, but I've matured a lot over the months.

Upon seeing the look in his eyes grow more intense, I decided it couldn't hurt to take just, a few, steps back.

(Normal POV)

Seeing Naruto step away from him, Gaara immediately made a grab for his arm, yanking him forward, until Naruto collided with his chest. Looking down upon Naruto, Gaara couldn't help but smile a little, and it didn't hurt that he thought he heard Naruto whimper. Gaara refused to let Naruto be untouched by him any longer. He was going to be his; he concluded that this alone, would be the only thing that would stop those annoying, pestering dreams and thoughts of _his_ Naruto from reappearing. 'So be it.'

**Sorry, I know it's short, but I wanted to give you guys a cliff-hanger right before any sexual content happened. Yes, sexual content next chappy, I'll up-date as soon as I can; my goal is by Monday.**


End file.
